In a multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO) system multiple antennas are used at both the transmitter and the receiver to improve communication performance. MIMO techniques are a key enabler for high-capacity communication at high frequencies, such as millimeter-wave frequencies, that are being developed for emerging 5G wireless applications. Interference between multiple spatial data streams in MIMO systems is a limiting factor that necessitates the use of interference suppression. Linear interference suppression techniques are promising due to their simplicity. However, they generally require coherent channel estimation, which in turn requires the availability of a phase-coherent local oscillator at the receiver. The requirement of phase coherence between the transmitter and receiver is a stringent requirement at high frequencies, adding significant cost and complexity.